David William Donald Cameron (1966)
}} Ahnentafel (Not as complete as current Familypedia data could make it, but concentrates on interesting lines) *1 Parents *2 Ian Donald Cameron (1932) *3 Mary Fleur Mount (1934) Grandparents *4 Ewen Donald Cameron (c1885-1937) *5 Enid Agnes Maud Levita (c1905-1993) *6 William Mount, 2nd Baronet (1904-1993) (High Sheriff of Berkshire) *7 Elizabeth Nance Llewellyn (c1904) Great-grandparents *8 *9 *10 Arthur Francis Levita (c1865-1910) *11 Stephanie Agnes Cooper (1883-1918) *12 William Arthur Mount, 1st Baronet (1866-1930) *13 Hilda Lucy Adelaide Low (1875-1950) *14 *15 Great-great-grandparents *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 Alfred Cooper (1838-1908) *23 Agnes Cecil Emmeline Duff (1852-1925) *24 *25 *26 *27 *28 *29 *30 *31 3/great-grandparents *32 *46 James Duff, 5th Earl of Fife (1814-1879) *47 Agnes Georgiana Elizabeth Hay (1829-1869) 4/great-grandparents *64 *94 William Hay, 18th Earl of Erroll (1801-1846) *95 Elizabeth FitzClarence (1801-1856) 5/great-grandparents *128 *190 William IV of the United Kingdom (1765-1837) *191 Dorothy Bland (1761-1816), actress, and openly acknowledged live-in partner of the then Duke of Clarence before his marriage and coronation 6/great-grandparents *256 *380 George III of the United Kingdom (1738-1820) *381 Charlotte von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1744-1818) 7/great-grandparents *512 *760 Frederick Lewis, Prince of Wales (1707-1751) *761 Augusta von Sachsen-Gotha-Altenburg (1719-1772) *762 Karl I. von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1708-1752) *763 Elisabeth Albertine von Sachsen-Hildburghausen (1713-1761) 8/great-grandparents *1024 *1520 George II of Great Britain (1683-1760) *1521 Wilhelmine Karoline of Brandenburg-Ansbach (1683-1737) *1522 Friedrich II. von Sachsen-Gotha-Altenburg (1676-1732) *1523 Magdalena Augusta von Anhalt-Zerbst (1679-1740) *1524 Adolf Friedrich II. von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1658-1708) *1525 Christiane Emilie Antonie von Schwarzburg-Sondershausen (1681-1715) *1526 Ernst Friedrich I. von Sachsen-Hildburghausen (1681-1724) *1527 Sophia Albertine von Erbach-Erbach (1683-1742) 9/great-grandparents *2048 *3040 George I of Great Britain (1660-1727) *3041 Sophie Dorothea von Braunschweig-Lüneburg (1666-1726) 10/great-grandparents *4096 *6080 Ernst August von Braunschweig-Calenberg (1629-1698) *6081 Sophie von der Pfalz (1630-1714) *6082 Georg Wilhelm von Braunschweig-Lüneburg (1624-1705) *6083 Éléonore Marie Desmier d'Olbreuse (1639-1722) 11/great-grandparents *8192 *12,160 Georg von Braunschweig-Lüneburg (1582-1641) *12,161 Anna Eleonore von Hessen-Darmstadt (1601-1659) *12,162 Friedrich V. von der Pfalz (1596-1632) *12,163 Elizabeth Stuart (1596-1662) *12,164 Georg von Braunschweig-Lüneburg (1582-1641) *12,165 Anna Eleonore von Hessen-Darmstadt (1601-1659) 12/great-grandparents *16,384 *24,320 Wilhelm von Braunschweig-Lüneburg (1535-1592) *24,321 Dorothea of Denmark (1546-1617) *24,322 Ludwig V. von Hessen-Darmstadt (1577-1626) *24,323 Magdalena von Brandenburg (1582-1616) *24,324 Friedrich IV. von der Pfalz (1574-1610) *24,325 Louise Juliana van Nassau (1576-1644) *'24,326 James I of England (1566-1625)', also James I of Ireland, but James VI of Scotland *24,327 Anne of Denmark (1574-1618) *24,328 Wilhelm von Braunschweig-Lüneburg (1535-1592) *24,329 Dorothea of Denmark (1546-1617) *24,330 Ludwig V. von Hessen-Darmstadt (1577-1626) *24,331 Magdalena von Brandenburg (1582-1616) 13/great-grandparents *32,768 *48,640 Ernst I. von Braunschweig-Lüneburg (1497-1546) *48,641 Sophie von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1508-1541) *48,642 Christian III of Denmark (1503-1559) *48,643 Dorothea von Sachsen-Lauenburg (1511-1571) *48,644 Georg I. von Hessen-Darmstadt (1547-1596) *48,645 Magdalena zur Lippe (1552-1587) *48,646 Johann Georg von Brandenburg (1525-1598) *48,647 Elisabeth von Anhalt (1563-1607) *48,648 Ludwig VI. von der Pfalz (1539-1583) *48,649 Elisabeth von Hessen (1539-1582) *48,650 Willem van Oranje (1533-1584) *48,651 Charlotte de Bourbon (1547-1582) *48,652 Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley (1545-1567) *'48,653 Mary Stewart, Queen of Scotland (1542-1586)' *48,654 Frederik II of Denmark (1534-1588) *48,655 Sophie von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1557-1631) *48,656 Ernst I. von Braunschweig-Lüneburg (1497-1546) *48,657 Sophie von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1508-1541) *48,658 Christian III of Denmark (1503-1559) *48,659 Dorothea von Sachsen-Lauenburg (1511-1571) *48,660-1 = 48,644-5 *48,662 Johann Georg von Brandenburg (1525-1598) *48,663 Elisabeth von Anhalt (1563-1607) 14/great-grandparents *65,536 *97,304 Matthew Stewart, 4th Earl of Lennox (1516-1571) *97,305 Margaret Douglas (1515-1578) *'97,306 James V, King of Scotland (1512-1542)' *97,307 Mary of Guise (1515-1560) 15/great-grandparents *131,072 *194,608 John Stewart, 3rd Earl of Lennox (c1495-1526) *194,609 Elizabeth Stewart (c1494-?) *194,610 Archibald Douglas, 6th Earl of Angus (1489-bef1557) *194,611 Margaret Tudor (1489-1541) *'194,612 James IV, King of Scotland (1473-1513)' *194,613 = 194,611